


Common hate

by 1789R



Category: Johnny's Jr., Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1789R/pseuds/1789R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team SHA won't participate in VS Gamushara finals, and it hit hard their leader, Jinguji Yuta. Genki, who also went through a similar issue the year before, wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common hate

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a birthday fic for Jin-chan. Yeah. I m that late. 
> 
> ^O^ Jin-chan POV through the whole thing.

Yuta leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, in the private garden.

They had lost. Sha had lost. They wouldn't be able to compete in finals. It had been difficult to admit, it was even harder to accept....

How _frustrating._

The sheer number of people they had disappointed was disheartening. And as a leader, it was all his fault.

It was a terrible feeling. Knowing they had work hard, done their best, and even more than that, practicing every waking moment they had and yet it hadn't been enough. They had not been good enough. They had been **_voted_** as not good enough.

He kicked the ground in spite.

He hated that show with a burning passion. Only fans made it better. They were the reason they were all working so hard for it.

Each time they had to wait, filled with dread, to see if people would vote for them, if they would even come to the show for them. Yuta knew he was quite lucky ; luckier than most juniors. More often than not, he was greeted by a green ocean, and among it he could see many fans with his name written on their faces, glasses, or penlights.

He was very grateful each time.

His stomach churned uncomfortably when he thought about how he had disappointed them.

And how he had this year again, disappointed their teachers. Only Tajima could understand that feeling, the younger boy being the only one beside him who had been on that same team this year too. Yuta knew the loss may have hurt Tajima even more than it did for him. His specialty had always been taiko. It wasn't the same thing, but the younger idol wouldn't look at it that way.

He heard the door opening and closing, before someone came to sit next to him without a word. They remained silent for few minutes, until Yuta asked,annoyed:

« How did you know I was here ? »

Genki shrugged.

Yuta frowned unhappily. He came here because he wanted to be left alone. It was a secluded place, away from people, and therefore away from anyone he knew or who could know him.

His friend knew this place, they had come here more than once. Its situation, as well as the fact that no-one could enter without being heard and seen, made it a popular spot for them to hang out when they just wanted to get out of the public eye without having to go home.They had dozens of other places like this in Tokyo itself, though. He could have been anywhere else.

Genki still managed to find him, and pretty quickly on top of that.

Yuta was all the more unhappy as he knew without a doubt why his friend was here.

« It's not your fault you know ? » finally said the older boy, confirming his thought. He wanted to talk about Sha.

« It's easy for you to say. Your team is leading. » his tone was dripping with bitterness.

« Yes, but last year we lost.  Do you think last year was my fault ?»

No he didn't, of course not. Still, Genki and he were different, ...And anyway he really didn't want to hear out his friend right now. If it had been anyone else, he would have sent them away, maybe with some harsh words for which he would have later on apologized. He couldn't do that to Genki though.

Ugh why couldn't Kishi have come instead ?

« I don't want to talk about it. » he replied.

« You know this means nothing. Gamushara result doesn't represent your worth. You _ **know** _ that ».

Bull's eye.Damn him.

« I _**really**_ don't want to talk about it. » he clenched his teeth, feeling his temper flaring at his words. « Not now. »

 _Nor ever_ was left unsaid, but clear to both of them.

« Yuta no-one is blaming you nor thinking you re not made for... »

He didn't want to hear that. Everything but that.

« Genki. Drop it. **_Please_**.»

«  _ **No**_. »

Yuta bristled, and got up. He really didn't have the patience to deal with him tonight. Without another word, he tried to walk away but the older boy caught his arm before he could go too far. Yuta tried to shake off his arm, but the grip was too strong. He hissed :

« Genki, let me go ! »

« Be reasonable. »

« Be rea...What the hell ? » he shouted, losing his cool completely «  **_You,_ ** be reasonable. I just want to be left alone ! »

«  And I don't want you to. »

« What kind of reason is that even ?God help me if you get again all emotional on me, Iwahashi. » he said scathingly.

If his words hurt the older boy, he didn't show it. Yuta didn't know if he was glad he wasn't, or angry it didn't even phase him. Not so long ago, it would have make him react.

He tried to push him away, but Genki only gripped his arm harder. He was pretty sure he was going to leave marks.

« We're friends ! You should know better than anyone when to let me be. » Yuta exclaimed exasperated.

« It's because we re friends, that I won't do that. » came the still annoyingly calm answer

Yuta with a « finally »managed to get himself free of Genki's grip. What he didn't expect was for the older boy to catch him in a hug.

Yuta took a deep breath :

« I'm going to kick you. »

« Even if you escape, I will just run, jump on your back and sit on it. »

« I will hit you Genki, I m not joking » The older boy only gripped him more. Yuta was pretty sure that if could see his face, the other boy would only be looking at him in a defiant way. « You're only making me more angry by the minute. I just don't want to talk to you, nor to anyone.  »

« I will spam your Line, your emails and your messages. » he replied, as if he hadn't payed attention to what the younger boy had said.

« I will turn off my phone. »

« I will go to your home. »

And looking at his face, Yuta didn't doubt for one second that the damned boy would. It only infuriated him more. Before he could do anything though, Genki spoke again, in a softer voice :

« Is it really so awful to rely on me this time around ? »

His anger deflated at this. It had cost Genki a lot to say that, he knew it. The older boy had been frustrated more than once that in their friendship and rivalry, Yuta was always the one to pull him up when he fell down, helping him in time of need. He saw it as one of his shortcoming ; being unable to help him back and protect his younger friend. Yuta knew that. It was another thing though to hear him admit these types of things out-loud.

They remain immobile for a bit, until Yuta finally gave up. He closed his eyes, and answered the hug, sole admission that Genki won the argument. He felt the older boy's own tension disappear and said:

« You are really way too stubborn, I hate you.» None of them said anything for few seconds, before Yuta sighed opening his eyes again. « And I hate the show. »

« Pretty sure every team member _**and**_ their instructors hate it too. »

« It's just so...unfair. »

Even when they won audience votes, and were supposed to have a large margin at the end of the day it meant nothing. Not with how the show worked.

« It is. We can do nothing about it though. »

« I wish we could. »And he wished he had won.

« The list of things I have against the show may very well be endless. I would change so many things in these battles »

«.So do I...Loosing was humiliating. » he admitted his voice barely above a whisper. As soon as he said that though, he felt ashamed by his confession.

Genki's grip around him tightened.

As one of the more popular Junior, he had been expected to do more, way much more. Wasn't Gamushara a good way to judge if you were supported by fans ? It was also supposed to be a good way to know of your own abilities, how how well you could adapt to a group, and overcome an obstacle, perform together.

«  It not **_your_** fault,neither your ** _team's_** fault, nor your **_teachers'_** fault ; you know how this show works. You re a great idol.»

Yuta said nothing.

What does it say about him that despite being in a group with other popular boys, if not very popular ones, they still lost ?

« I really believe that, Yuta. You re a great idol, don't doubt that.» His tone was adamant. « Don't let that stupid show make you think anything else. I'm serious Jinguji Yuta, you are a great idol. » The younger boy remained silent, with a heavy heart.

Genki continued more forcefully this time. « You _**are**_. Do you hear me ? You are made to be an idol. I can think of barely anyone else who suits the job half as much as you do.And if you keep on doubting me, I will be kicking you until you admit that I m right.  I have all night.»

His vision got blurry.

« As if you could hurt anyone with the way you hit. »the younger boy said in a voice that was sounding strange even to his own ears. He leaned even more into his embrace « And stop staying stupid things. Of course I m a great idol, I know that. I know it »

« You better, Puu-chan. » Genki replied, while patting his head. Though he couldn't see him, Yuta could feel him smiling.

Yuta closed his eyes. He still wasn't okay, but he was much better than he had felt in a while. He let out a shaky breath :

«I hope you know that I hate you. »

« It's okay, I hate you too. »

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's pretty clear that I despise the Gamushara battles.
> 
> This was inspired by one of the VS talk, where they said Genki comforted Jin-chan after his loss last August.


End file.
